


我的室友是个O装A

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accdemia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	我的室友是个O装A

爆豪胜己从来没想过自己的室友是个柔弱无力的Omega。  
绿谷出久曾经多次强调自己是个Alpha，虽然他看上去体型比爆豪胜己小了一个层次，但他的力气也不小，布满疤痕的右手也充满了爆发力，事实上绿谷出久和爆豪胜己也曾掰过手腕，绿谷出久坚持了好一会才败下阵来，由此可见他算得上是个身体能力偏上游的人。爆豪胜己从来都没想过他会骗自己说是个Alpha，他曾经怀疑过绿谷出久这样看起来无害亲人的人会是个Omega，但看着对方每天正常得很，也没有在自己的面前发情过，他还是打消了自己的疑虑。  
这个世界上Omega是少之又少的，许多人都对稀缺的Omega虎视眈眈。绿谷出久从小就被教育说要保护好自己，绿谷引子与家里人都对他关爱有加————绿谷出久从小就受到良好的教育和保护，他从小上的学校就是AO分离的，学校注重于教好他们有关于这世界上第二性别的信息，所以绿谷出久从小就意识到自己是Omega，是柔弱的，但他不服气，所以经常会锻炼自己，久而久之，他虽然瘦，但也练了少许肌肉。  
绿谷出久就这样在保护里长到了21岁，他被命令要时刻注意自身安全，他按照家里的要求在家附近的一家公司上班，每天老老实实去上班。但是绿谷出久不愿意，他和家里闹了矛盾后就自己一个人搬出了家，平时脾气温顺的小绵羊终于露出了自己固执的一面，他一边说着自己能照顾好自己的话，一边辞了工作，来到了另一个陌生的城市。  
家里虽然没办法劝他回去，但还是会每个月给他打一笔钱，但是一个人在陌生的城市，绿谷出久还是得太考虑花费的问题，他在郊区租了一个公寓，但觉得一个人承担不了租房的房租，所以找了个室友合租。  
他初见爆豪胜己的时候，对方正拿着他贴的合租告示，满脸不耐烦地看向他：“听说你这招合租室友？”  
绿谷出久当时就愣住了，爆豪胜己身材高大，肌肉线条流畅，具有爆发力，周边还散发着一股硝化甘油味的信息素，他的头发扎眼的金色，鲜红的瞳孔里满满是不屑，仿佛一举一动都在嘲笑着绿谷出久的娇小：“以后老子就是你的室友了。”  
绿谷出久满脑子都是“完了，这是个Alpha，还是个非常不好惹的Alpha”这种念头，他愁眉苦脸地想着该如何拒绝对方的时候，爆豪胜己就已经拖着自己的行李进了房间，不等绿谷出久开口，他就打开了自己的行李箱然后开始往外拿衣服。  
“等...”绿谷出久刚开口就被打断。  
“爆豪胜己，23岁，男，以后多多关照。”金头发的男人不耐烦地开口，眼镜一斜就望向了在一旁瑟瑟发抖的绿谷出久：“有意见吗？”  
“没...没...”绿谷出久像只被吓坏了的小猫。  
“没有就好。”爆豪胜己看起来很满意，然后就一头扎进了被子里，开始睡觉。  
同居生活就这样开始了，虽然爆豪胜己和绿谷出久基本上的生活是井水不犯河水，绿谷出久每次碰见爆豪胜己都像只受到惊吓的兔子，连忙蹦走。只有一次他是主动开口说话的，而且那次还是问“请问爆豪先生是个Alpha吗”这种话，爆豪胜己的回答是一个不屑的眼神以及一句“废话”。  
果然是个Alpha啊....  
但是一想起自己还在和家里赌气，为了在这个城市里生活下去，他也只能冒着被发现的危险忍气吞声生活下来。  
绿谷出久总觉得自己迟早会晚节不保。  
爆豪胜己的信息素是硝化甘油味，而且极其霸道，每次绿谷出久一回家都能嗅见房间里充满着爆豪胜己的信息素，他曾经弱弱地向爆豪胜己发起抗议，却被对方以一句“你怕什么，你又不是Omega”给堵回去，爆豪胜己倒是好奇过绿谷出久为什么没有信息素，绿谷出久当时差点被吓得说了实话，只能勉强用自己的信息素弱作为理由搪塞过去。  
然后绿谷出久就再也不敢让爆豪胜己收一收自己的信息素了。  
爆豪胜己也问过绿谷出久是什么性别，虽然绿谷出久非常强硬地自称是Alpha，他每次都是靠着给自己打抑制剂来撑过来的，也用了Alpha专用的克制项圈，所以爆豪胜己才没有怀疑。只不过爆豪胜己总是会嘲笑他身为一个Alpha，身体还这么弱，于是叫他“废久”。  
每次发情的时候绿谷出久都会把自己锁在房间里，基本不出门，一个人窝在被子里打抑制剂或者偶尔自慰一下，对外就称作是自己生病了，连爆豪胜己也不见，还好他会经常在自己的房间里藏一些吃的，房间里也有独立的卫生间，所以可以窝在房间里足不出户，幸亏每次都能蒙混过关。  
绿谷出久的工作很忙，也很累，他原本是每半年定时买一次抑制剂的，结果这次却因为工作繁忙忘了买————他被公司调去北海道去签一个合同，竟然连自己定时去买抑制剂的日子都推迟了，他一直对自己说再过几天有空的时候再买吧，结果等到公司放假了，他终于能窝在家里休息了，汹涌的发情期就卷席而来。  
这天，绿谷出久躺在沙发上玩手机的时候突然感觉到自己的身体有一种莫名的酥麻感，后穴开始发痒，分泌出湿润的液体，他才意识到—————自己发情了。  
他跌跌撞撞地打开自己的房门却忘了用力关上，门就半虚半掩着，留下一条缝，爆豪胜己的信息素就从客厅袭来，钻进房间，钻进绿谷出久的腺体里。  
绿谷出久只觉得自己浑身发软，他感觉自己的脑子一团糊，急急忙忙打开房间柜子却发现柜子空空如也—————这就意味着自己的抑制剂已经用完了。  
现在已经下午五点了，还有十多分钟爆豪胜己就会下班回来了，自己该怎么办？  
偏偏爆豪胜己硝化甘油味的信息素又好死不死地在自己的身边飘荡，绿谷出久浑身燥热，身体开始叫嚣着想被人疼爱，他的身体开始发软，碰一下就酥酥痒痒的，后穴也开始发痒，他半跪在地上，大滴的泪水里不争气地在眼眶里打转，绿茶味的信息素从腺体里分泌开来，逐渐在空气里与硝酸甘油的信息素开始交合。  
于是爆豪胜己下班的时候看见的就是这幅场景。  
他下班回来打开门的时候就敏锐地察觉到房子里有一股与众不同的味道，细细嗅来是绿茶的清香————家里有Omega。  
哈？废久那家伙带了个Omega回家乱搞？  
爆豪胜己烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，虽然他对绿谷出久有着高于常人的好感，但碍于双方都是Alpha，尊严都极强，他没能说出来，但这不意味着他就允许绿谷出久带着别的野Omega来家里鬼混。而且最令他愤怒的是这个Omega的信息素竟然是发情期的，肆无忌惮地弥漫在家里的任何角落，让一向以自己的自制力为傲的爆豪胜己起了反应，简直让人躲无可躲。  
废久这个混蛋......  
爆豪胜己看着自身下体已经撑起来了一个小帐篷，有些恼怒地走近房门，却发现绿谷出久房间的门没关紧。  
里面还隐隐约约传来闷哼声，爆豪胜己只觉得自己下体快要爆炸，他强忍着自己踹门进去的举动，看着上面挂着“Midoriya izuku”的牌子，觉得自己有必要提醒一下这个废物下次要把门关紧。  
然后他就看见了满房间的活色生香。  
我操？  
绿谷出久满脸通红，嘴角有湿答答的津液流下，他的白衬衫被自己扯开了一大半，露出白皙精瘦的胸膛和细腰。他的两颗粉红色的乳头傲然挺立着，在爆豪胜己的眼里就看起来很需要被人爱抚一番。乳头的主人此时半跪在地上，裤子已经褪至了他的膝盖处，露出白皙且修长的腿，内裤也被绿谷出久脱下，露出他挺立的粉红色的阴茎，马眼还分泌出了些许透明的液体。而绿谷出久的手指正试图往他的小穴里插入，粉色的后穴一张一翕着正在吞吐绿谷出久的手指—————整个画面极具冲击力，愣是连爆豪胜己这样见过大场面的人，都被眼前这一场景给整懵了。  
我操？？！！！！  
爆豪胜己有些呆住了，他看着半跪在地上的绿谷出久，甚至弯下腰去把他的脸抬起来去确认这到底是不是绿谷出久，在看见绿谷出久满脸难受的时候，他才反应过来，然后低声开口。  
“废久，”他眯了眯自己猩红色的眸子，慢悠悠把自己的领带解开，再一点点摸上绿谷出久柔软的脸颊：“原来你是个Omega？”  
绿谷出久才恢复了一点意识，他睁开满是水汽的眼睛，显得他祖母绿的瞳孔更加清澈：“...小胜？”  
爆豪胜己兴致颇高地“嗯”了一声。  
绿谷出久只感觉自己整个身子都要烧起来一样，他被爆豪胜己碰过的地方逐渐变得酥软起来，身体叫嚣着想要更多，但他的意识死撑着不让自己显得更加狼狈：“你...你快走...”  
爆豪胜己一边把自己的公文包扔到床上的一角，一边开始解开西服上的扣子：“老子才不走。”  
然后，他笑得有些意味不明：“送上门的Omega，还有人不要？”  
绿谷出久被他一把搂在怀里，他的意识强逼着他去推开爆豪胜己，但是整个身子都酥软无力，使得他的推开看上去像是调情的欲擒故纵，爆豪胜己的信息素已经强逼着他进入发情，身体上的本能告诉他要抱紧这个人————绿谷出久就下意识地搂了一下爆豪胜己，他的手指已经从后穴里抽了出来，后穴叫嚣着想要被疼爱，本来清澈的祖母绿色的双眼已经被写满了情欲和本能，绿谷出久低唤出口：“想要......”  
爆豪胜己没说话，他早就被绿谷出久的信息素给刺激得强制发情了，直接上口就啃住了绿谷出久的嘴唇，开始笨拙地吮吸着，事实上他也是第一次做性爱之事，只是原来在男人都会看过的那些片子里看过这些场景，直接上手也还是依照着Alpha发情时的本能。他叼住绿谷出久的嘴唇就开始啃，舌头在口腔里生涩地搅动着，发出“啧啧”的声响，绿谷出久就像是被追捕的小鹿，左拐右绕着想逃开，但还是会被爆豪胜己抓住。  
爆豪胜己的手不老实，一只手扯开绿谷出久的衬衫和裤子，把这个正在发情的Omega彻底扒了个干净，另一只手开始揉捏着绿谷出久右边的乳头，嘴上还在啃着绿谷出久的嘴唇。  
绿谷出久脸色潮红，整个身子都变成了诱人的粉红色，仿佛在等待着人采摘的新鲜水蜜桃，爆豪胜己轻易地就带给了他快感，他睁着自己湿漉漉的眼睛，生理性地流出眼泪，然后依照着身体的本能，开始青涩地回应起爆豪胜己的吻。  
绿谷出久被爆豪胜己亲得有些喘不过气来，他脸涨得通红，快要咳嗽出来的时候爆豪胜己才放开他，两片唇瓣在分开的时候拉出一条极细的银丝，爆豪胜己一只手还在揉戳着绿谷出久的乳头，Omega本来发情期就敏感，这样一来更是直接喘出了声。  
“嗯...呜...好痒....”  
绿谷出久依照着身体的本能，伸出自己的手环住了爆豪胜己的脖子，他下意识地把自己脆弱的脖颈送到爆豪胜己的口里，然后一只手探向自己身下早已蠢蠢欲动的后穴，却被爆豪胜己抓住了手。  
“小胜...我想要...我痒...”绿谷出久眼泪汪汪。  
爆豪胜己却不管那么多，他把绿谷出久的手放到自己的肩上，然后拉开裤子拉链和内裤，粗大的性器就弹了出来，绿谷出久满脸眼泪地看着他，他却只是把自己的阴茎抵在对方的穴口上，磨磨蹭蹭就是不进去，紫黑色的阴茎在粉嫩的穴口上打着转，刺激得绿谷出久更加狼狈不堪。  
“小胜...”绿谷出久试图用自己的眼泪来换取对方的怜悯，却遭到了爆豪胜己的无视：“不进去。”  
爆豪胜己坏心眼地握住了绿谷出久颤巍巍挺立着的粉色阴茎，开始上下握动着，他用自己的手指去抠绿谷出久还在分泌着透明液体的马眼，引得对方一阵颤栗和娇喘：“呜啊...别碰那里...”  
爆豪胜己笑得肆无忌惮：“其实你很想要吧，废久？”  
绿谷出久的羞耻心已经在响铃大作了，他一边用自己仅存的理智去摇头，一边却又用身体去迎合着爆豪胜己的操弄，羞耻的眼泪就一直往下掉，爆豪胜己早已对他的眼泪见怪不怪————这个家伙平时就喜欢掉眼泪，着急的时候会哭，生气的时候会哭，着实让人无奈。但这次，爆豪胜己松开了绿谷出久早已被捏得像樱桃一样红的挺立的乳头，然后细细舔去了绿谷出久的眼泪。  
再然后，他突然就一口咬上了绿谷出久白皙的锁骨，引得对方“嘶”得一声痛呼，爆豪胜己不仅没有升起他那一点仿佛不存在的可怜之心，绿谷出久此时的痛呼反而变成了他的催情剂，爆豪胜己直接打横抱起绿谷出久，把他重重甩在绿谷出久的床上。  
然后他慢条斯理地一口口在绿谷出久的脖颈和锁骨上吮吸着，留下一个个红色的印记，时不时还狠狠咬一口绿谷出久，却在绿谷出久痛呼出声的时候再细细舔弄着绿谷出久身上的印记，然后再一点点从脖颈到胸膛到精瘦的腰上，一点点啃咬，一点点舔弄。  
他另一只手还在上下撸动着绿谷出久挺立的阴茎，指甲盖抠弄着马眼，还坏心眼地揉捏着两个囊袋，引得绿谷出久一阵阵颤抖和轻呼，嘴上在绿谷出久身上种下了一个个鲜红的草莓。  
从第一次见到绿谷出久的时候，爆豪胜己就在心里记下了这个看起来柔柔弱弱，实际上性格却很固执，很有尊严的小绿藻头，他在心里对对方的好感度高得不正常，所以才会在见了他第一眼，就已经做好了长期同居的打算。  
让他失望的是绿谷出久是个Alpha，他看着绿谷出久信誓旦旦说自己是Alpha的时候心里尤其失望，因为他已经下定决心在想如果绿谷出久是个Beta或者Omega的话，他就去直截了当地告诉绿谷出久他喜欢他。  
但是绿谷出久说自己是个Alpha，也从来没像个Omega一样发情，令人怀疑的是他每个月总有那么几天要把自己关在房间里，对外也只是称作自己生病了，爆豪胜己其实心底里还是有一丝怀疑的，但他没说出口。  
现在，绿谷出久如愿以偿地暴露了他是Omega的真实身份，爆豪胜己梦想成真，眼看着自己喜欢的人在自己面前发情，有哪个Alpha能挺住？至少爆豪胜己挺不住。  
于是他就出手了。  
他从上往下舔着绿谷出久的身体，一点一点啃咬着白皙的皮肤，仿佛要把整个人都冠上以爆豪胜己的印记，爆豪胜己觉得绿谷出久天生就该属于自己—————他是Alpha，绿谷出久是Omega，不容怀疑，绿谷出久和他是天生一对。  
他恨不得把自己整个人都揉入绿谷出久的身体里，他想要绿谷出久里里外外都变成他的人，他想要从血肉里，从骨子里给绿谷出久打上属于自己的印记，他想永久标记他。  
让绿谷出久成为自己的人。爆豪胜己是这样想的。  
等他的舌头顺着脖颈下滑到股缝的时候，爆豪胜己停下了撸动着绿谷出久阴茎的手，他用手掰开绿谷出久的臀瓣，看见了那粉色的，正在分泌出透明的液体，有水往外面汩汩流出的小穴。  
然后他坏心眼地把嘴凑过去，开始舔弄着那粉嫩的穴口，引得绿谷出久不禁绷直了身子，连脚尖都绷到了极限，他身子在轻轻发着抖，扬起的脖颈连带着弓起的后背看上去像一只漂亮的天鹅。  
爆豪胜己的舌头从外面到里面不停刺探着，模仿着性交的动作，他能尝到绿谷出久因为本能而分泌出的透明液体，是有点咸腥味的，但是却让人欲罢不能的味道。绿谷出久哭着呜咽，反倒激起了他更大的施虐欲。  
“呜啊....后面好痒...想被进来...”  
爆豪胜己不理会他，恶作剧一般把自己的舌尖再次舔过粉嫩的小穴：“想干什么？”  
绿谷出久此时已经没有所谓的自尊心了，他渴求的只是本能的欲望，想要作为一个发情的Omega被狠狠疼爱，于是他哽咽着开口：“想要...想要小胜进来....”  
爆豪胜己颇具坏心眼，他慢悠悠抵威胁到：“我就不进来，除非你求我。”说着还把自己已经勃起的粗大性器在绿谷出久的穴口处磨了磨，但就是没有进去的意思。  
绿谷出久早已被折磨得眼泪汪汪，他凭借着最后一丝的力气和理智，反扑过爆豪胜己，然后狠狠咬了一口爆豪胜己的肩头：“最讨厌小胜了......”  
爆豪胜己闷哼一声，看着自己已经从衣服里渗出血的肩头以及留下一个深色牙印的西服外套，眼里闪过一丝暗光，他扶好自己紫黑色的粗大阴茎，对准绿谷出久正在一张一翕的粉嫩穴口，沉声道：“那你准备好。”  
然后，他一个挺立，粗大的阴茎就直直插入了绿谷出久的后穴，由于Omega的本能和之前肠液的润滑，爆豪胜己进去的很顺利，他只感觉到自己被一团柔软的温暖包裹住，舒服得让人快要叹喂出来。  
“啊！”  
绿谷出久一开始叫了一声，但爆豪胜己开始缓慢抽插的时候他的表情由痛苦慢慢变为享受：“呜...好大...要坏掉了....”  
一开始的痛感很快便被潮水般涌来的快感给代替，绿谷出久抱紧了爆豪胜己，平时修剪平整的指甲在对方光洁的后背上划出一条条红色的抓痕，他一边把自己的身子往对方身上送，一边发出舒服侧哼哼声，像是被摸舒服了的小狗，一点点承受着爆豪胜己的抽插。  
爆豪胜己一边咬着绿谷出久的腺体，一边舔弄，然后他加快了抽插的速度和力度，开始大开大合地往绿谷出久直肠的深处顶弄，囊袋在与皮肤碰撞的时候发出“啪啪”的声响，爆豪胜己每次抽插都能带出里面深红色的媚肉，引得人忍不住再去大力顶弄一番。  
柔软的内壁从未有外人造访，绿谷出久本身就是一个还没破过处的Omega，内穴自然咬得爆豪胜己的性器咬得死死的，爆豪胜己舒服地呼出起来，开始舔弄着绿谷出久敏感的耳廓：“废久，你里面可真紧啊。”  
然后他开始更加用力，扒开绿谷出久的大腿，开始用力肏起来，每次都引得绿谷出久娇喘连连，绿色头发的男孩子浑身赤裸，衣服裤子也被粗暴地丢在一边，他浑身泛着淡淡的粉色，眼镜里满满是情欲，看起来诱人无比。  
爆豪胜己每次顶弄都用上了最大的力气，直到绿谷出久突然“啊”一声惊叫，粉色的娇小阴茎射出白浊，溅射在爆豪胜己的西服上，留下阵阵白色的印记。他的后穴猛地夹紧，刺激得爆豪胜己忍不住闷哼一声，他只感觉自己的性器紧紧地被绿谷出久肠道里的软肉给吮吸着，爽得他头皮发麻。  
——————找到了。废久的g点。  
空气里弥漫着硝化甘油和绿茶的信息素，两种信息素结合在一起，相互交合，颇有一种缠绵的味道，而绿谷出久已经被爆豪胜己的信息素给折磨到发情，爆豪胜己也在发情却保持了理智，这就意味着绿谷出久只能任由爆豪胜己为所欲为。  
爆豪胜己却不在意，他脱下西服外装，露出里面洁白的衬衫然后扯开衬衫的几个扣子，彰显出自己精壮的胸膛，然后对准之前绿谷出久尖叫的那一个地方，开始大操大合起来，粗大的阴茎在狭窄湿热的甬道里不停地抽插着，一深一浅，引得身下的人发出甜腻的叫喊声。绿谷出久浑身都在颤抖，他脸色潮红，脸上全是眼泪，嘴角有透明的津液流下，然后他彻底交代在了爆豪胜己身上，软软地摊在了爆豪胜己的怀里。  
爆豪胜己倒是坚持了好一会，他硕大的性器在绿谷出久的体内瞬间成结，从马眼处射出温凉的精液，一股脑全部射进了绿谷出久的生殖腔内，一滴也不流出来。爆豪胜己早就想着自己什么时候能和绿谷出久在一起，就得狠狠肏他————起初他以为对方是个Alpha，自己没机会了，但对方实际上是个Omega的事实把他打醒了，他的希望成真了。  
然后他一口咬上绿谷出久的腺体，分外愉悦地感受着绿谷出久绿茶味的信息素，再往里面注射自己的硝化甘油的信息素，开始进行永久性标记。  
雪白的床单早已被两个人的体液濡湿，留下一片片大大小小的水渍，显得分外色情。  
他心悦了许久的绿色小猫，此刻终于完全属于他，躺在他的怀里，肚子里装满他的精液，要给他生下一个孩子了。  
爆豪胜己把绿谷出久很轻地放在床上，然后给他盖上被子，再拿过绿谷出久的手机，顺利地解锁后给联系人发了条信息。  
【绿谷出久】：明天我请个假。

End.

后续：  
绿谷出久醒来后就开始哇哇大哭，一边给爆豪胜己道歉说骗了他一边承认自己是个Omega，完事了后才开始责怪爆豪胜己为什么直接就上了他。  
爆豪胜己表示自己不在怕的，他直接表白了：“喂，老子喜欢你好久了，和老子在一起吧。”  
绿谷出久含着泪义愤填膺：“你都标记我了，我还能怎么办啊！！”  
然后他沉默了一下，才红着脸说：“其实我也暗恋你好久了，但怕我是Omega的身份暴露才没和你说....”  
爆豪胜己咬牙切齿。  
于是我们的绿谷同志回去就和爆豪胜己同志在一起了，还被好好“惩罚”了一顿。  
不过惩罚的目的是让绿谷同志泪水涟涟就是了，起码目的达到了。


End file.
